ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 14
Title:Deathmatch Battle Characters *Ultraman One *One Darkness *Belial *Darklops Chapter 1 One Otari went to the forest where the new tree of Treedon resides, as One Otari explores the forest, and gazed upon the combination of grasses, flowers and trees, where One noted how the forest gives a nice sense of nature and allows one who visits the forest to relax from any possible daily stresses of everyday life. One also noted the new tree of Treedon give the entire forest an invisibility aura of purity, though the tree may not be as powerful as the original tree. However, One was glad that all the minus energy presence is gone, giving the forest back its name, being famous for the presence of the mystical waterfall that contains a special water of purity as one ventured deep down the forest, after seeing the tree of Treedon. However, the forest today is silent as no one else is currently visiting it. One looks at the ecosystem, where animals of different types interacted well with the environment, an sight that fascinated One, as he thought to himself "If the power of light and darkness is balance.." "Ah......the transquility of this forest is restored...." said One, as he sniffles in the nice air emitted by the scent of the nectar of flowers. Approaching near the new tree of Treedon, he noted a sign so he lean down his body to read what the sign wrote as he reads out loud: "One, I have one more life left if my original spirit is destroyed, o far in the monster graveyard, o great evil, o Belial, destroyed me. Decide fate before the great evil perishes the human race." as One reads the sign, One knew those was the last words and wishes of Treedon to ensure the surviaval of the human race and protecting Earthlings against Belial and One Darkness. One bows to the newly grown young tree of Treedon. He sensed someone behind, it was Kato Mosa, who stares at One with a serious tone while laughing wickedly the moment One turned behind. "Kato? Uhh wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be performing evil deeds tasked by Belial?" asked One, looking confused about why Kato is here. "Grieving over the death of Treedon?" asked Kato in a grin tone. "Treedon, what do you know?" asked One while clenching his first tightly, and noted Kato Mosa was responsible for the events concerning the Treedon forest earlier on, and having the desire to fight One Kato as One Darkness to avenge the tree and the forest. "Belial has absorb the energies after Treedon's final death and enpower his own darkness!" said Kato, showing a sense of excitement. "So Kato, you are just merely a pawn to Belial? Don't you know that Belial is just using you for his plans and will slaughter you later on? " said One, expressing a little rage when stated the statement. "Whatever you said. Let's get to the point of my arrival here, I know Treedon has left his Seed of Life in the end of those forest, my goal is to destroy this forest so that it could be converted to darkness energies and let my master Belial take over this planet!" said Kato. "Your scheme won't succeed, I'm the protector of this Earth now, you will lose to me!" said One, shwoing his sense of determination in defending Earth from any form of threats. Kato points his transformation item at One and exclaimed "The universe, chooses you, the light or me the darkness?" Chapter 2 "Okay listen Kato, I already know about you appearance here so I'm sure my friends would want to have a word with you." said One, pointing his fingers at his SACD Comrades, armed with weapon and guns, and wanting to take Kato into custody for his acts. Kato clenches his fist and turn around to see all the members of the SACD. "One, you are so despicable, you wanted my death, don't you?" said Kato, expressing his unhappiness that One call forth his SACD comrades and beliving that his rivalry with One should be settled between themselves and no one else should interfere with it. "No Kato, despite us are armed with weapons and guns, we will only use it as a last resort." said Marina, feeling a sense of remorse towards the actions of Kato. "Marina is right, we are here to bring you back to your sense, Kato Mosa! I know you are in there, One Darkness is just controlling you, fight back and come back to your senses!" said Sakura, wanting to wake up the heart of her former lover and friend. "Okay Marina, you can call to Kato Mosa, but he can't hear you as he is being possessed by me as an empty vessel. I'm just the human manifestation of One Darkness." said Kato, smirking in a grin tone. "Fine, One Darkness but Kato is now considered your human form. So calling out to him is same as calling out to you." said Zena Wakura. "So please, choose your future path wisely, you can choose the light. Instead of joining the path of darkness, Kato Mosa." said Toshiwa, trying to use his words to bring Kato back to the path of light and solemnly he believes that One Darkness (Kato) is not just a mere clone of Ultraman One, he is a being whom can take on and seek out his own path in life. "Toshiwa Kata, I am not Kato Mosa, Kato has turned into an empty vessel by me, what you see is One Darkness!" said Kato, while releasing an aura of darkness around himself, as if he is ready to go on the offensive mode. "Kato, you are not like this last time!" said Sakura. "Marina, I already told you I'm One Darkness. I had saved you in space but that's because I hate seeing the death of a women, not that I had a portion of the light!" exclaimed Kato. "No, this is true. Even if you had shunned the light, you incapabilites of seeing the death of a human show that you have not fully embrace darkness yet." said !arina. "You are just a pathetic tool to me, in order to get empathy from you and giving you the mindset that and solemnly believes that the real Kato Mosa can still be saved in the deepest reaches of the darkness. But sorry, I am the dark giant One Darkness!" said Kato, having enough of the words of persuasion from his former comrades, decided to flicker his hand, teleporting everyone around him to a field of darkness. "Where are we? Why you sned us here?" said Sakura. "Torny Vine Field. This is the type of environment that Earth will become when my master descend on it and the true power of darkness that I embraced." said Kato. "What, you cannot be serious with you insanity nature!?" said Marina, feeling confused. One standing behind Kato but deeply believes that his friend can bring his evil template back. "I created this field, I may be created by my master, the truth is I have a free will and I can chose whatever path that I want." said Kato. "But why you embrace the darkness if you can choose your own path? Namdbeung a slave to your master?" asked Sakura. "Why not, Sakura? Darkness is stronger than the light.. The term "Ultraman" does not only applies to those who is a being of light. The same term appears to those whom is a being of darkness as well." said Kato. "That's a lie. If you fully embrace darkness, you can have enjoyed my death back in space earlier on!" said Sakura, starting to feel rage. "Sakura, you are native." said Kato. (Sakura is like Yvon?) "Seriously Kato Mosa, I can't even figure out what is your point!" said Toshiwa. "Totally, you have no idea what you are literally saying." said Zena Wakura. "Exactly, do you think it is funny to embrace darkness when you could have embraced the light." said Marina. "Okay whatever. Marina, Sakura, Zena, Captain Toshiwa, I don't wish to hurt you guys, My target is Ultraman One, One Otari. I really treasure the times I spend with you guys a few months ago. But I'm a being of darkness, please leave if not I had no idea aron what kind of actions I will carry out later on." said Kato Mosa in a soft but gentle tone, for the very first time as One Darkness. Chapter 3 "No, we won't leave, today we will bring you back to the light!" shouted Toshiwa. "Exactly, we are the comrades of One, we will fight alongside him no matter what fate lies in the near future." said Sakura, and having to desire to go on an offensive mode to bring Kato to his senses instead of just talking sense to him. "Wait guys. I will reveal a truth to Kato." said One, taking out the Lightning Spark. "What's that device?" said Kato, looking confused but reminded him of something similar but albeit in a dark version. Instead of looking confused, the SACD are more interested to know it is and wanted more details about the said device. "This is the legendary object from the Land of Light, called the "Lightning Spark", where I am granted it by Old Man King. This device possess the power to surprassing darkness and bringing forth the light." said One as he emits a Spark Ray to the skies of the Thorny Vine Field, removing the darkness effects and transporting everyone back to the reality world, the Treedon Forest. "No! No! My Thorny Vine Field! One, you are cheating." lamented Kato in an angry tone. "Eveyrone, now our chance!" ordered Toshiwa, pointing his fingers at his comrades, all of them nodded, and decided to go the offensive mode on Kato, after seeing that purely talking through him is deemed useless. "Sorry, Kato but we have to do this." said Marina. "This is to bring back your light." continued Wakura Zena. "Return us back Kato Mosa! One Darkness!" said Sakura. The four members took on a martial art fighting style and rushes towards Kato, Sakura and Marina tries to fight hand on hand with Kato, while disarming themselves wtith their guns while trying to put in effort to dodge Kato's Wizard powers. After throwing Sakura and Marina to a nearby tree, Kato come against Toshiwa and so with his enhanced strength, he easily pinned down Toshiwa and knock him towards the ground. However, he was kicked towards a nearby tree as Zena secretly appear behind Kato and delivering a powerful flying kick at Kato's stomach. A weakened Kato tries to stand up. "This is pay back!" said Toshiwa, as he grabs the weakened Kato who struggles to stand up, and delivering two painful punches at Kato, knocking him flying ti the ground several yards away. Zena charges at Kato, strangling him by the neck while Toshiwa dashes forward, Kato had no choice so he quickly summon a "slugger" weapon and impalas Toshiwa straight in the stomach and sending him flying with a shockwave attack. Zena was levitated by Kato to mid-air, Kato then took flight towards mid-air and pummeling Zena to the ground violently. "Captain! Zena" said Marina and Sakura, as Zena loses his very conscious upon landing on the ground. While Toshiwa is gravely wounded with a huge visible gaping wound on stomach and blood begins to pour out constantly. Kato was amused about this sight. "Sakura, Marina, I'm sorry, but do SACD proud." said an extremely weakened Toshwia, before he fainted from his injuries. "Kato Mosa!" shouted both Marina and Sakura, as they rushes towards Kato Mosa at full speed with their guns, and begin shooting energy ballets at Kato but it was useless as Kato created a wall of barrier around him, rendering the bullets from even touching him. Kato then fires two energy blasts, dismantled the two woman of their equipment. Chapter 4 "Sorry but, Sakura and Marina, you made me no choice. You will really regret your decision in continuing to believe in me after what I did to Zena Wakura and Toshiwa Kata" said Kato as he chant a spell at the both of them, making both of them immobilized and felling under Kato's control as the both of them simply stand still there. Kato then grabs Sakura and Marina's neck throwing them towards mid-air before firing a powerful blast of energy at them, pummeling them violently to the ground. Before Kato oblierates his former comrades, One fires the "Spark Ray" at Kato, pushing him back several yards away, Kato quickly retaliated by erecting a wall of dark energy to block it. As quick in his moments, One engulfs himself in a yellow energy ball, taking his injured SACD comrades with him and rushing towards the SACD Headquarters, and bringing them to safety while using the Lightning Spark powers to heal them from their injuries. "One, saving your friends in this very last moment after seeing their suffering. How pathetic is that, looks like you overestimate the power of humans." as Kato thought to himself while quickly recovered from his injuries. Kato then telepathically contacts One Otari, repeatedly taunted him that he is simply just using his friends as a protection from Kato (One Darkness), due to fearing the power of calamity darkness. Kato, with a dark glow of his eyes, transformed into One Darkness as he knew that One brought his comrades to the SACD Headquarters he had the grin thought to destroy the said base. "Ultraman One!!" hearing the words of Kato through his mind, One becomes triggered and so he assumes his Ultra Form, after seeing Kato (as One Darkness) approaching towards the SACD Headquarters in his Ultra Form. "Goodbye, SACD Headquarters!" said One Darkness as he powered up himself with the power of darkness, assuming his strongest mode, Calamity as firing his signature beam. However, One delivers a flying flame kick at One Darkness, knocking him off ground. One then transforms into his Blaze Form and grabs One Darkness with his full strength, and taking his evil clone to the Moon, as a death match battle begins. Chapter 5 "Thats right One Darkness, terminate One and take all his light." said Belial in a happy tone. Upon landing on the Moon, One Darkness tackle off One and throws him away. One Darkness resumes standing position and transformed in to his calamity mode. Seeing the opportunity, One quickly resumes fighting stances by transforming into his Crescent Form and firing an eclipse blade at his evil clone, who counters it with his own version. Both template rushes towards each other, repeatedly delivering physical punches and kicks at each other, while doing it in mid-air and landing on the ground, doing the same actions, as an intense dog fight had began for the both of them. However, One Darkness Calamity is demonstrating better fighting skills then One. "One Moonlight!" said One as he fires the beam but One Darkness summoned his claws to deflect his very attack. Afterwards, One Darkness goes invisible and appearing behind of One and whispering "Dark Bang", delivering a powerful dark punch at One, giving him an intense pain as he groans in agony. "I will freeze you, Darkness Blizzard, firing an ice wave at One but One dodges the away, causing the nearby rocks to turn into ice blocks. One then assumes his normal form once again, however, One Darkness speed up to him and grabs One by the neck, preparing to kill him with his claws. "Dream on, I'm not gonna lose this time round." said One as he opened up his protectors and firing a burning beam from it, causing One Darkness to let go on his grip of One. One proceeds to fire his One Cross Shot, One Darkness fired his own attack, triggering an explosion that clones the vision of the both of them. However, One Darkness was able to see well impact the dust cloud while One is struggling to see where his evil clone is at. One Darkness charges his claws to razors claws and slashing One, causing the young Ultra to bleed out light. One quickly strikes One Darkness with his Lightning Spark, wounded him before pushing him away. One then fires a series of energy arrow in order to move to a safe distance from One Darkness. One Darkness eyes turns red as one of Ones arrows hit straight at his face. With his Razor Claws, One Darkness goes forward at One. One was too weak to stand up to resume a fierce battle with his evil clone as he gazed upon his defeat in the near future by One Darkness's hands. "One Darkness, no..."said One. Afterwards, he took out his sluggers and slashes away One Darkness razors, knowing the razor can cause severe damage but One was too weak to fight back as his color tiemr begins to blink rapidly. One Darkness then grabs One at his back while saying this statement: "One, today I will defeat you, the son of Zero and Zeth.", strangling One and begin draining his energy away. One unable to move as he energies begins to fade away, "One Darkness, stop this!" said One while he tries his very best to remove One Darkness grip on him but he was too weak to even generate strength from his inner body in order to achieve it. "Give me the light!" said One Darkness. After a while, One's color timer stops blinking and his eyes stops glowing yellow as he "temporary" fell into a comatose state, being completely drained off with his energy. While One Darkness stands up and preparing the destroy the Earth, he heard the sound of jet crafts. Chapter 6 "Stop chickening around, One Darkness." said a voice, it was Zena Wakura, who arrives with his SACD comrades, driving their latest planes, and firing energy bullets at One Darkness. One Darkness evades the bullets with his Ultra Armour but the bullets are shown to be powerful enough to cause a minor scratch on the dark Ultra's body and a little bit of pain. All of them arrived at the Moon with their separate planes, with the main target being One Darkness. "Looks, there's Ultraman One, One Otari, his dead!" said Sakura. "Okay that is bad, what should we do?" said Marina, looking confused. "Well, Zena, you are the strategist of the team, we can we do?" asked Toshiwa. "Okay guys, conserve 50% of our energies and convert it to healing energy to revive One while focusing our another 50% of our energies to go on offensive attack against One Darkness. By the way, active the installed nitro boost on our jets to improve the effects of our beam attacks and healing powers." said Zena, being confident apover his own inventions. "What? I thought you guys are dead!" said One Darkness, in a tone of rage. "Yeah, are you surprised that we are alive?" said Sakura, saying in a tone as if she had completely change her mindset on Kato (One Darkness), originally believed that Kato will come back but after the encounter earlier on, Sakura given up her heart and know believes that Kato is truly dead and she now has the desire to kill One Darkness, who she believes that is responsible for the death of her lover, and becoming an empty vessel. "We are gonna show you our human potential, pathetic dark giant!" said Zena, pointing his fingers at One Darkness, taunting the dark giant. "We claimed that we are "stupid" earlier on, that we felt that we could bring out the good in you with our words and going on offensive mode. But we know believes that Kato is truly dead, because of your actions." said Marina. "Marina is right, we had trusted the wrong person. Since Kato's is truly dead, there's no point in trying to bring you back to the light after your strong determination in embracing the power of darkness! said Sakura, deep in her heart, she is crying, griveing over the loss of her lover. "What can you guys do?" said One Darkness Calamoty. "Spider Missiles!" shouted Sakura, Marina and Zena, who fires a barrage of missiles at One Darkness Calamity. One Darkness summons a barrage to block it, creating explosions sparks. Seeing One Darkness distracted, Toshiwa fires a webbing laser of sticky wax, stunning the movements of One Darkness. "What is this? Toshiwa Kata, why are you doing such dirty tricks?" said One Darkness. "Whatever you say, we are not in the mood in talking to you, evil clone of One." said Toshiwa. "Now guys, Specium Vanisher!" said Zena as he charges his jet with energy, while the orders nodded and do the same. After that, four beams of Specium like ray fired from their missiles and reached One Darkness, possessing enough power to sned One Darkness flying to the ground many yards away. One Darkness was too weak to stand up after being hit by the combination efforts of his former comrades. "Okay, One Darkness is down. Let's move on our focus to Ultraman One, One Otari." said Toshiwa. "Yosh!" shouted Sakura, Marina and Zena respectively. Chapter 7 Turning back their focus on One, they charge their jetcrafts with energy and firing it towards One via his color timer. "Stand up, our Ultraman!" shouted Marina, Sakura, Zena and Wakura. The energies reaches to One's inner body, reviving his lost inner light as his eyes glows yellow once again and with his color timer restored back, shining bright blue again. One stands up with renewed strength and nodded to his friends from SACD. "Thanks, everyone for reviving me. I will not let you guys down." said One as he points a "thumb up" at his comrades, as a form of shwoing gratitude to their actions. "One, we believe that you go defeat One Darkness and bring Kato from his control." said Sakura, having confidence in One. "Yosh, One, remember our memories with you in the past, and the trust you had with us." said Toshiwa in a loud tone. "We will make sure that we will always be fighting together for the Earth!" said Marina. "Go forth, Ultraman One!" said Zena Wakura. One Darkness stands up once again after being pummeling violently by the beam attacks of the SACD jetcrafts. One Darkness creates a large darkness energy buzzsaw halo and prepares to slaughter One and his SACD comrades. One oversees the actions of One Darkness and with renewed spirit, he took flight and went towards One Darkness. The evil clone launches the halo at One, One places his sluggers in his chest and firing a very powerful blue beam, destroying the halo into pieces followed by his One Cross Shot where One Darkness erects a shield to block the said attack. One summons his Lightning Spark and changes it to a trident weapon, One Darkness counters the slashes of the Lightning Spark Tridnet with his double sluggers, being equally matched. However, One with restored strength, manage to dismantle the sluggers One Darkness is holding and slices down his razor claws with the Lightning Spark. One decided to try out a new strategy against One Darkness. He places the Lightning Spark on the surface and starts sending pure purity energy towards One Darkness, purifying him from the darkness. "Why choose the dark? You should join us and seek out path for yourself." said One. "You? What is all this purify energies surrounding me?" asked One Darkness. "Join the light." said One, "Impossible I have calculated your limit, you shouldn't be able to revive anymore..." said One Darkness in a rage tone. One fired a spark ray from the Lightning Spark Trident as well, vanishing some of his darkness inside his body. On e then assumes Agile Mode and firing a wave of calming energy towards One Darkness, turning him into a being of light, being enhanced by the powers of the Lightning Spark. One Darkness tries to dissipate the light energy around him but One keep unleashing energy arrows at One Darkness, stunning his actions and for him to resist the fate of being purified. "What? The darkness in my body is dissipating. Now I'm becoming light? "said One Darkness. "Let's back up One! Bring Kato back and help One bring back One Darkness." said Toshiwa. the other members agreed with Toshiwa as well, driving their jetcrafts beside One as well, and begin firing energy missiles and lasers at One Darkness at full power, One Darkness created a shield but One managed to dissipates it. "Stop doubting whether to join the light, you made the best decision of your life." said One. "No, I don't want the power of light, darkness is absolute." said One Darkness. "Power of darkness is weak!" said Sakura. "Come on Kato, embrace the light, just like One!" said Zena Wakura. "Yeah, darkness is a sense of loneliness while light open up your heart to friends and happiness." said Marina. "One Darkness, you have a free will of your own, so please join the light!" said One in a confidence tone, shwoing that he is determination to influence One Darkness and making him an ally of his. "Stop this, argh!!!!" said One Darkness. The real "Kato Mosa" inside One Darkness' color timer, he tries to bring free from the Reiyonx energies that is binding his arms and legs, a glow of light appears in One Darkness color timer. "This light from my color timer? Could it be Kato Mosa?" said One Darkness, feeling confused while the dark features in his body begin to disappears and being replaced by the light features, shwoing that he is currently not a being of darkness anyone. "One Darkness, I'm willing to fight alongside you." said Kato Mosa inside One Darkness, hugging the astral projection of One Darkness inside his colour timer, saving him from falling to the deep abyss of the darkness. "That's "Kato Mosa", waking up from the influence of One Darkness!" said Sakura. "Ohh really, looks like our voices had touched One Darkness and even Kato himself." said Toshiwa. "Will they work together now instead of just a one-sided bind earlier on?" said Marina. "Interesting theory, we will see what happens next." said Zena. "I'm Kato Mosa, not I'm the new One Darkness, fighting on the side of light, you bus are my comrades?" said One Darkness as he now has a brand new form, and no longer the evil clone of Ultraman One, and someone who will seek out his own path. "Our tactic well guys!" said One, being happy with comrades around him. Chapter 8 One Darkness is now someone whose fully empowered by the power of light instead of darkness. He shakes his hands with One, and followed by patting One on the shoulder, thanking him for his efforts. One Darkness turn and face the SACD comrades, nodding at them and thanking them as well. "Guys, Kato Mosa is alive and well, with me. I will make it up to him later on." said One Darkness in a much calmer voice. The SACD members with their jet crafts, waves goodbye to One Darkness as One Darkness promised to meet the man later after returning to Earth with One. Suddenly, on the moon, an astral projection of Belial appears with five Darkclops approaching. "One Darkness, you went to the light!! Darklops, capture One Darkness and slaughter him after that!" said Belial in a wicked tone. "Belial, impossible! You are alive, I thought you are dead!" said One, looking surprised and having a sense of fear towards Belial. "Of course, I am immortal.... Reiyonx will never die and they will come back no matter how many times they want. Hahaha." said Belial. "I will protect One Darkness at all cost!" said One, standing in front of One Darkness. "I appreciate it, One, but this is my redemption fight, stand aside. Belial, I am not your pawn anymore." said One Darkness, pointing his sluggers at him. "Okay, soon I will come to Earth and kill all of you. One, Land of Light will soon be in crisis." said Belial as he disappears. One agreed to One Darkness, as a result, he stand back, wanting to see One Darkness dealing with the Darklops himself, giving assistance if there is a need to. Chapter 9 One Darkness takes out his sluggers and rushes towards the Darkclops, dodging the energy beams of the robotic doppelgängers of Zero and One, and taking out his sluggers and killed two of them with a vertical slugger cut attack. "Alright! 3 more...." said One, cheering on One Darkness. "Time to test out a new move." said One Darkness as he took flight towards mid-air and creates three large energy buzzsaw halos and slicing the remaining three into half, destroying them in the process. "Good skills! You have the potential to become one of the best fighter in this universe. " said One. "Well, those Darkclops are less powerful clones that is similar to me but they are mindless so it's easy. Also, One, I thank you for having the trust in me." said One Darkness. "I see. Don't worry, we are allies, we will always be trustworthy of each other no matter what!" said One, patted on One Darkness shoulder, assuring him. "Ultraman One, follow me to SACD Headquarters, I got some apologizes to do to my SACD comrades." said One Darkness. "Wait, whose speaking voice of this. You or Kato?" said One, feeling confused. "Well, Kato body vitals are too weak after being asleep for a long period of time. So I put him in a temporary sleep for him to completely heal. I will have a talk with him later the night, whether he want to continue stay merge with me or hemwishes to separate from me. I think if aren't for him, the darkness in my body will not be removed." said One Darkness. "I see..let's go then." said One. Both Ultras become back their human identities and travelled back to Earth with their energy balls at fast speeds, returning back to the SACD Headquarters. Few moments later, they arrived. "Captain Toshiwa, Sakura, Marina, Zena and One...I am sorry for my mistakes." said Kato as One Darkness, bowing to them. "So whats you path?" said Toshiwa, feeling curious about Kato (One Darkness now). "Captain, I wish to continue joining the SACD and take care of Sakura and Marina." said Kato. "Nice Kato." said Sakura as she hugs Kato with Marina following suit. "Sorry..." said Kato. "It's fine, it is not your mistake, it's Belial's. We will forgive you." said Zena, patting his back. "Enough guys with the greetings, we have two new members..." said Toshiwa as the SACD Main Office Door opens, revealing Haruto and Mirai. "Haruto? Mirai?" said One. "One, you had know us well but allow us to fully introduce ourselves. I'm Haruto Kenki, the human form of Ultraman Xena. She is Mirai Tomoya, the human host of Ultraman Giga." said Haruto, alongside Mirai, bowing to everyone else. "Nice to have the both of you here." said Sakura. "We will be working together from now on I guess?" said Marina. "Yosh, welcome to the SACD." said Zena. "So everyone. Wait, whose that? Kato Mosa." said Haruto, with a suspicious tone. "His evil, why you guys have him here?" said Mirai. "Wait up guys, he is redeemed from the darkness. My and my friends worked together on the Moon earlier and we managed to talk through him." said One. "Yeah, he apologised to us already." said Sakura, assuring the two of them. "Okay fine, we misunderstood. Nice to have a new comrade I guess?" said Mirai, looking pleased. "Whatever, Kato Mosa, I will look out for you." said Haruto in a serious tone but was it a joke? "It's okay, should we go for a celebration?" said Zena. "Nah, I had ordered seafood and western food from a famous restaurant. They will arrive soon, we will celebrate here." said Toshiwa. "Nice one captain." said Marina. Moments later, the serviceman arrived with the food and drinks, they prepared a dining table and started eating while celebration with drinks of Pepsi and Alchol. "Toast to the the three new members!" said Sakura, raising her cup up. "Cheers!" said everyone else as they raised their cups up, as a form of retrunjng gesture before drinking. The celebration continue to the midnight. After everything, Kato Mosa (One Darkness) deicded to take a walk at a nearby park, while enjoying the night scenery of Japan. Epilogue "Zena Wakura, he will be my suitable vessel in the near future. Hahaha." said the hologram of Belial, given the fact that he has been spying on Zena for a long time and deemed him as a suitable candidate the be his human host when he arrives on Earth. In a virtual dimension inside Kato Mosa's body, One Darkness awakens the real Kato from his slumber. "One Darkness, what your wishes for the future?" asked Kato. "No, should be your wishes, I owe you because I had used you as my vessel. Do you wish to continue merging with me and fighting together or seperate from me, and getting back your own life?" said One Darkness. "Hmmmm, I want to fight alongside you, as an Ultra." said Kato Mosa. "Sure, I respect your decision. Anymore wishes?" asked One Darkness, wanting to make it up to Kato by helping him to acheivae whatever he wants. "I'm thinking. Ohh, you should get your name changed, One Darkness makes you that are just an evil clone of Ultraman One." said Kato, feeling bad for One Darkness. "Hmmm, what do you suggest Kato?" said One Darkness. "Kato! Ultraman Kato! Honour my name." said Kato Mosa. "Ultraman Kato, sounds like a good name. Hmm, I will take it as my name from now on. Thanks, Kato Mosa. However, we need to do something." said One Darkness, know Ultraman Kato. "What is it?" asked Kato in a polite tone. "We need to complete our merger, since I forcibly possessed you in the beginning. We need to harmonize with each other to be strong." said Ultraman Kato. "Sure, I guess." said Kato, and grabs Ultraman Kato (One Darkness) hand, a binding flesh of light appears, signifying merger is complete. Kato Mosa completely takes over his physical body once more, a dark Ultra Bracelet appears in his hand, that's his transformation item and the mental link between the both of them, allowing effective communication. Meanwhile, the physical being & essences of One Darkness live through Kato's body. --THE END-- Next Episode New Zetton appears, and now Spider Robotic Giganto Zetton? One Darkness, having a proper merge with Kato, appears to be much stronger than before Zetton was too powerful for him. And One, Xena and Giga appears to assist One Darkness, who will win? Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity